The Doll
by Laphina
Summary: After a night out with her friends Lucy finds herself in the woods,but she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**_They say there's a doll, a doll that comes to life a night. Theres only one person who know's the story and that's me, but im willing to share it._**

It all happened on a Friday night when i was out with my friends in the woods.  
"Josh,Where are you? Its dark and im scared" i shouted ."Chloe,please can you hear me?" i could here the sound of my voice whimper as i got more scared. Urg i give up i thought to myself, I will never find them in this, and my phones dead so i cant use it as light. Im lost... with no way to contact anyone. Maybe if i just walk i will find my way out of here, i thought to myself.

So i started walking straight ahead. It felt like i was walking for ages and i NEEDED a break but i was to scared to stop. How long have i been walking? my feet are killing i need a break. But no matter how many times i thought that i couldn't pick up the courage to stop. I wonder if Josh and Chloe are okay, No actually fuck them they left me all alone in the cold dark so yeah fuck them. I Just can't believe they left me especially Josh as we have been best friends since we were like three, i couldn't really give two shits about Chloe shes Josh's two faced bitch of a girlfriend, I Hate Her. She deserves a slap but if i ever laid a finger on her Josh would hate me and i could never live without him.

**_You see i have a lot of erm family problems as my step dad is a alcoholic bastard who beats me and my mom is a fucking crackhead. They would leave me and my big brother alone in the house until 3 o'clock in the morning, then come home and wake me up by beating my brother. I miss my brother,as soon as he turned 18 he left this shit hole and moved to America leaving me here, his always said once he gets the money he will come back and save me. But i dont believe in fairy tales, and threw all this Josh has been there for me hugging me and wiping my tears away. *CRACK* Shit what was that?_**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran for my life, i could feel my heart beating in my chest I've honestly never been this scared in my life *CRAcK* what was that?, no matter what i did i couldn't get the one question out of my head. Maybe its just a squirrel, or a bird or a fox or a murderer .Urgg Lucy shut the fuck up or your gonna scare yourself ,ha to late. I was getting to tired i could feel my self slowly stop till i was standing still looking out into the distance. What is that?, i could see a small black object in the distance. I wanted to turn away to go back but like they say curiosity killed the cat. I slowly walked towards the object, as i got closer the object the clearer it became it was a doll, not a very modern doll it was one of the old timey dolls with dirt and dust all over it you could tell its been sitting there a while.

But who would leave a doll just sitting there in the middle of the woods?, should i take it?. So many questions ran threw my head as i stood there looking at the doll. Finally i got fed up with just standing there so i walked over and took the doll then continued walking. I couldn't stop thinking about the doll, at least im not lonely anymore,yeah Thats its Lucy you joke about it like its not weird.

Yet again i kept walking straight ahead and yet again sooner or later i began to get tired, i wondered what the time it was as it was pitch black. I have fully lost all hope of getting out of here, i kept thinking to myself until, Omg OMFG,i saw it i saw light. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me still holding the doll tightly in my hands. I moved this big tree trunk and there is was the abandoned cinema i was out of the woods and into the open area. It wasn't long until i got into town it was busy, i looked at the town clock it was midnight, i thought it was later. I looked on the floor and found a pound my luck was turning. I ran to a phone box and called for a taxi to take me home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was thirty minutes till the taxi came, you wouldn't imagine the looks i got off people for having this doll with me. I opened the car door threw the doll in and climbed in.  
"You alright love where to?" said the taxi driver  
"49 Broad-brook Road"  
"Thats quite a while away how did you get down here if you mind me asking?"  
"Long story mate,Long story"  
"Whats that you got there?"  
"Oh this old thing? just a doll my nanny gave to me"  
"Looks like it needs a wash"  
"Nahhh sentimental value"

We was in the car for about a hour until i fell asleep, I was in a deep sleep dreaming of my brother and America, and dreaming of Josh, I miss him to much.*SCREEEECH*, I woke up screaming as the car was spinning. I got out of the car and went to the drivers door, I opened the door and the driver was leaning on the wheel. My heart skipped a beat, Is he okay?. I lifted up his head blood dripped down his head and my hand. My lord how did this happen?, I opened the car door to get the doll but it wasn't there. I looked on the floor and there it was, the doll just lying there staring at me, how did it get on the floor?. I went back to the driver and reached my hand into his pocket inside i found round about £100,Wow my luck is turning i thought to myself. I Picked the doll up and started to walk one thing ran threw my mind, How did the doll get on the floor, how did we crash? I have no idea...

I got home at round about 2 o'clock and guess who was waiting for me to come threw the door drunk step daddy.  
"Where the fuck have you been?  
"Like you care"  
"What was that?,Are you getting cheeky?"  
"No"  
"What was that?"  
"I fucking said NO"  
I saw him raise his fist at me, i closed my eyes to avoid him seeing me cry.*THUD* . I opened my eyes and my step dad was on the floor, his nose was bleeding and the doll was on the floor looking up at me what the fuck?. How did the doll get on the floor?, How did my step dad get on the floor?, Why was he bleeding?. To be quite fare i couldn't give two shits i just wanted sleep so i picked the doll up and ran to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and my mom and step dad was still asleep,i thought i'd leave and go to Josh's talk to him tell him im okay. I looked over at the chair i threw the doll on and it was sitting up with its head faced directly at me. Did i leave it like that last night? urg i dont remember. Im going Josh's, I brushed my teeth got dressed and left, I didn't bring the doll with me its long carrying it around. I walked outside and the light blinded me it was such a nice day i glanced at my window and i swear i saw something move. Oh well i carried don walking i had to walk past the place the taxi crashed,the police where there. I couldn't bare to watch, to have all the memories come back, so i just carried on walking to Josh's.

I got to Josh's and knocked on the door,my eyes light up as i heard foot steps walking to the door. They suddenly dulled down as Chloe opened the door.  
"Urg what do you want" said Chloe  
"I want to talk to Josh"  
"Erm he dont wanna talk to you,and he dont want to see your ugly mug"  
"Fuck off Chloe"  
"Dont you dare get cheeky to me,like who do you thing your talking to you fucking tramp"  
I could feel my fist tightening but then Josh walked down the stairs  
"Lucy" Josh said surprised, he ran to me and have me the biggest hug, My heart warmed  
"Erm Josh?" Chloe said annoyed  
"Oh yeah Chloe can you give us some time to talk?"  
I can happily say i have never seen Chloe so angry before in her life  
"No its fine im just going to go home" She said then stormed off  
"Would you like to come in?

I walked in and we went to Josh's room.  
"So what happened to you?" i said trying to hold back the sadness it my voice  
" Im so sorry Chloe dragged my to the chippy i went back but you left, you dont no how worried i was, im just so happy your okay"  
"Its okay"  
"No Lucy its not im your best friend and i left you all alone in the dark.."  
Omg is Josh actually crying?  
"Josh?,Are you okay?"  
"No Lucy im not,im scared all i was thinking last night was i hope sh'es okay,i hope she's save,what if she gets hurt it would be my fault for leaving you,and i couldn't live with the fact its my fault, i couldn't live without you"  
I could feel my face over heating,and i blushing?  
"Soo what happened to you yesterday?"

So we sat and i told him EVERYTHING that happened last night,and he told me what happened last night and something else. He told me about this Greek myth called Dollaliveeah, its were a doll is cursed and it comes alive everyday and kills everyone who has upset or hurt its owner just a bunch of bull:)


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Josh talked, and talked, and talked. Josh told me a lot of things about Chloe, things that made me smile and giggle, We had a lovely time but i went a ruined it. I kissed Josh i couldn't help it he was just there with his eyes sparkling like the blue sea and his lips where just saying kiss me Lucy. He didn't even say anything, well he didn't have time i just ran outside. I ran to the end of the road then stopped and looked on the floor,the doll was lying on the floor looking at me, Wait WHAT? How the fuck did the doll get there i left if on the chair at home. Then i thought back to everything, The doll on the floor by the taxi, The doll sitting up on the chair and now the doll lying here right in front of me. is this doll alive? Then i thought of the thing that moved in my window.

"Was it you?,was it you who mad the taxi crash,was it you who made my step dad bleed,was it you who moved by my window?" I whispered to the doll,Then it blinked i dropped the doll and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I ran all the way home and ran to my bath room and locked the door,i turned around and "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG" My step dad was there lying in the bath in a pool of blood with bruises all over his body. I looked at the mirror.  
"You Hurt Lucy I Hurt You" Was written in blood,i screamed and ran into my moms room,i went to the wardrobe to hide, i opened the door and my mom was in there with burn marks all over her  
"You Burn Lucy I Burn You" was written in red lipstick on the door

I screamed and ran into my room the doll was sitting on the bed.  
"what do you want?"  
"Lucy i want to protect you,hurt all thats hurt you,you helped me now im helping you"  
"how did i help you?"  
"you took me out the woods you saved me,now im saving you"  
"please tell me who's next?"  
"Josh"  
"No,No dont please"  
"Lucy he hurt you"  
"No please I,i,ilovehim"  
"The only way you can stop me is to give me to someone who has a worse life then you,someone who needs my help"  
Then it hit me.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Josh talked, and talked, and talked. Josh told me a lot of things about Chloe, things that made me smile and giggle, We had a lovely time but i went a ruined it. I kissed Josh i couldn't help it he was just there with his eyes sparkling like the blue sea and his lips where just saying kiss me Lucy. He didn't even say anything, well he didn't have time i just ran outside. I ran to the end of the road then stopped and looked on the floor,the doll was lying on the floor looking at me, Wait WHAT? How the fuck did the doll get there i left if on the chair at home. Then i thought back to everything, The doll on the floor by the taxi, The doll sitting up on the chair and now the doll lying here right in front of me. is this doll alive? Then i thought of the thing that moved in my window.

"Was it you?,was it you who mad the taxi crash,was it you who made my step dad bleed,was it you who moved by my window?" I whispered to the doll,Then it blinked i dropped the doll and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I ran all the way home and ran to my bath room and locked the door,i turned around and "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG" My step dad was there lying in the bath in a pool of blood with bruises all over his body. I looked at the mirror.  
"You Hurt Lucy I Hurt You" Was written in blood,i screamed and ran into my moms room,i went to the wardrobe to hide, i opened the door and my mom was in there with burn marks all over her  
"You Burn Lucy I Burn You" was written in red lipstick on the door

I screamed and ran into my room the doll was sitting on the bed.  
"what do you want?"  
"Lucy i want to protect you,hurt all thats hurt you,you helped me now im helping you"  
"how did i help you?"  
"you took me out the woods you saved me,now im saving you"  
"please tell me who's next?"  
"Josh"  
"No,No dont please"  
"Lucy he hurt you"  
"No please I,i,ilovehim"  
"The only way you can stop me is to give me to someone who has a worse life then you,someone who needs my help"  
Then it hit me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe i can give the doll to Chloe. The amount of things Josh has told me about her. You see Chloe like me also has a alcoholic cunt of a dad. He comes home and abuses her and her little sister, sexually and physically and there's nothing they can about it, but the doll can. Josh has been the only one there for Chloe. He told me when Chloe's dad came home Chloe and her sister would run to Josh's and stay there until he goes back out, If he goes back out.

I swear i shed a tear when he told me this. Maybe that's why Chloe bullied me, maybe she saw me as a threat, like i was trying to take Josh away from her. I hate thinking about it, makes me want to cry. I Picked up the doll and walked to Chloe's house. I just stood there looking in her window, I saw her dad walk past holding Chloe in his arms kissing her he closed the blinds so i couldn't see anymore.  
" Dad please,do it to me not Beth"."AAAARRRRGGGGG" I heard her little sister scream. I just stood there tears running down my face.

"Listen doll, this is Chloe's house, her dad comes home drunk everyday and sexually and physically abuses her and her little 's nothing they can do about it, but you can. Will you help her?"  
"Lucy are you sure? she bullied you none stop for 4 years"  
"Yes Chloe's a bitch but she needs help"  
"Fine i will help her i guess this is goodbye"  
Then poof the doll was gone.

I haven't heard from the doll since or Chloe, i think her and her sister moved. Me, well my brother did it he saved me. HE took me and Josh to America to live with him. And i couldn't be happier.


	8. Just a small thanks

Hi i'm Lucy the writer of The Doll, I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading my short story i hope you enjoyed it and watch out for my new short story "The Doll 2- Chloe's Story"  
Thanks You Guyys :)


End file.
